cawfandomcom-20200216-history
David Erro
David Erro is an Canadian professional jobber. He is known as the "The Great". David Erro is currently wrestling on the Smackdown brand in Wrestling Heaven, WCW ,WTWE, V-WWE, and Elite Dynasty Federation. Current Leagues 'Wrestling Heaven' David Erro was first in Wrestling Heaven as a commentator. When he finally made his in-ring debut, he and Jack, before they became the Great Americans, lost to Roderick Strong and Commentator Ben. David has yet to win a match in Wrestling Heaven to date. When the Great Americans formed, they took out multiple Wrestling Heaven superstars and SmackDown General Manger: Theodore Long. At Wrestling Heaven SummerSmash, the Great Americans defeated Jake Roberts and Edge to become the new Wrestling Heaven Tag Team Champions. They have taken on all comers and managed to retain the titles. At Wrestling Heaven Havoc In A Cell, the Great Americans defeated The Hardys to retain the titles. At Wrestling Heaven Showboating Liberties, the Great Americans faced the Brothers of Destruction to unify both Tag Team Titles, and lost. After the match, Swagger attacked Erro. On the following SmackDown, Swagger defeated Erro. 'Elite Dynasty Federation (2012 - Present)' David Erro made his EDF debut on August 4th, 2012 on the debut episode of EDF Showtime, he would face Happy Vim in a match for the BRAWL/UWF Jobber Championship, he would lose the match causing him to become the . BRAWL/UWF Jobber Champion David lost to Andrew Hunter on EDF Wrestling Episode 2. He then lost to Haduken on EDF Livewire Episode 3. On EDF Showtime Episode 3, David would form an alliance with Mikey and Haduken called the K-On! World Order, losing to John Blackrose and EDF World Tag Team Champions , James Blazer and Evan O'Shea. At EDF Collision, David issued an open challenge to try and get rid of his Jobber Title. Poison Bee accpted his challenge and defeated David, leaving David as the Jobber Champion. At an EDF House Show on October 26, 2012 in Rio de Janiero, Brazil, Ness won the Jobber Title back in a Triple Threat Match that also included Haduken. Five minutes later, Ness pinned David, giving David his second run with the Jobber Title. In the Dark Match before EDF Tapings, David lost the title to his cousin, Jacob Cross. In the Dark Match before EDF Season Beatings, Cross pinned David, giving David his third run as the Jobber Champion. At the EDF Leathel Lottery Pre-Show, David put his Jobber Title on the line against Fella and lost, retaining the title. In the Dark Match before EDF Livewire Episode 5, David lost the Jobber Title to Mikey. 'World Triumphant Wrestling' Erro was signed to the WTW roster on November 13th, 2012. Even though the show has already begun, Erro has yet to make his debut. Former/Defunct Leagues 'Extreme Wrestling Dynasty' On EWD Episode 1, Great Death (David Erro & Mr. Death) defeated Rated RKO to become the become the new EWD Tag Team Champions. However, they lost to the titles to Rated RKO on EWD Episode 2. 'World CAW Wrestling' When David Erro first debuted in WCW, he competed in a Tag Team Match on the rebirth episode of WCW Thunder. He and Chris Corre lost to Hiroshi Tanahashi and Louden Styles. On the next episode of Thunder, David defeated Steven Santos by countout to become the new WCW Television Champion. However, Santos attacked David after the match. He would then team again with Corre in another defeat to 'Dem Coger Boys, losing to the Black Ride from Bryan Coger. THh week after that, Santos requested another match with Erro, in an Santos Rules Match. Erro would be squashed by Santos, leaving him a bloody mess. David would be released from WCW following it's removal from The Vivianverse and the closer of the Thunder brand. 'World Triumphant Wresltling Entertainment ' Like in Wrestling Heaven, David first appeared in WTWE as a commentator. At WTWE No Rulz Night, he managed to defeat The Miz. He was also one of the two mystery participants in the Nitro Money In The Bank Ladder Match at WTWE Above The Limit. However, he was not able to win the match. On one of the final episodes of WTWE Nitro, David teamed up with long time friend Chris Corre. After Corre and Erro won the match, Corre suddenly turned on David and tore him apart. Corre said the reason was "David should stick to his own kind, not me." Erro would go on to lose to Corre at WTWE Hardcore Homecoming, sadly, that would be the final WTWE event and the rivalry would be cut short. In Wrestling Finishers and Signature Moves *'Great Bomb' (Sitout powerbomb) *'Job Out' (Lying on the mat for 3 seconds) Entrance Themes *"All I Do Is Win" by DJ Khaled (2012 - 2013) *"James Brown is Dead" by LA Style (WCW Theme) (2012) *"Don't Say Lazy" by K-On! (K-On! World Order Theme) (2012 - 2013) *"Spirit of the Radio" by Rush (RCMP Theme) (2012 - Present) *"Old Folks Home" by The Whitest Kids U'Know (1st EDF Theme) (2012 - 2013) *"Gay Fish" by Kanye West (2nd EDF Theme) (2013) *'"Miss Jackson" by Panic! At the Disco (feat. Lolo)' (2nd Wrestling Heaven Theme) (2013 - Present) Tag Teams & Stables *Great Death (David Erro & Mr. Death) (EWD) *Great Americans (David Erro & Jack Swagger) (Wrestling Heaven) *K-On! World Order (David Erro, Haduken & Mikey) (EDF) *'RCMP' (David Erro & Gage Knight) (NO-CW) Championships and Accomplishments Elite Dynasty Federation *EDF Jobber Championship (3x) Extreme Wrestling Dynasty *EWD Tag Team Championship (1x) - with Mr. Death World CAW Wrestling *WCW Television Championship (1x) Wrestling Heaven *Wrestling Heaven Tag Team Championship (1x) - with Jack Swagger Category:CAW Category:Wrestling Heaven Category:WCW Category:Commentator Category:In Need of Finishing Category:Jobbers Category:EDF Category:NO-CW Category:WAF